Various spray heads have been developed to produce a spray of fluid. Spray heads have been used in agricultural and industrial applications, as well as in domestic applications, most typically in domestic showers, where various shower head designs have been proposed to provide a more pleasurable shower experience.
A problem with some existing shower heads includes an inability to adequately cope with varying fluid supply pressure. Therefore, the same shower head installed in systems having different pressures may provide very different spray characteristics, some of which may be unsatisfactory. This problem has lead to the design of specific high pressure and low pressure heads. However, it would be useful, at least for convenience to have a shower head that provided a satisfactory shower experience over a wide range of system pressures.
Water conservation is also an important consideration. Low volume flow shower heads provide water conservation. However, users often prefer the feeling of a high volume shower head. Therefore, there is a need for shower heads that provide a low volume flow while providing the sensation of a higher volume shower.
Also, there may be a demand for a shower head that provides an improved showering experience over existing shower heads to date.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spray head that overcomes or alleviates one or more problems in spray heads at present, and/or provides improvements over existing shower heads, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.